One Night
by flashclashBOOM
Summary: Jasper has a test of his self control while at the movies. It all goes downhill from there. Rated T to be safe.
1. Nervousness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter One**

As I walked into the living room, I could feel the nervousness floating around. Alice was sitting on the couch with Bella and Edward on the love seat.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing." All three of them said at the same time. Obviously something was bugging them and I would get it out of them somehow. So I went with the easiest way.

"What's wrong?"

Silence filled the room. I knew one of them had to spit it out eventually. Alice was just staring at me and I could feel the anxiety rolling off of her. Finally, Edward spoke up.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us." All of this nervousness about the movies? They definitely were overreacting. "We're only nervous because we know it's still hard for you to be around humans. We're lucky you're this close to Bella."

I was starting to get used to Bella. Her smell wasn't as tantalizing as before. Now Alice…boy did she smell good. She was also good at a few other things.

"Can you please keep your thoughts PG here?" Edward groaned. I smirked, "Sorry about that."

"Suuuuure" Edward said while rolling his eyes.

"So when is the movie?"

"In about an hour." Bella said. I was guessing this was all her idea but whatever floats her boat. I finally realized I was still standing in the doorway and walked over to Alice. She smiled at me and all her anxiety was gone. Instead, there was love emitting off of her.

"So are Emmett and Rosalie coming too?" I asked.

"Nah, they went out hunting but we offered." Alice chimed. I sunk back into the couch and put my arm around her. She snuggled into my shoulder and let out a sigh. Contentment now rolled off of her, with a little bit of excitement. This would be the ultimate test of my self control but I guess we had to find out how strong I was eventually.


	2. Blood Drop

**Chapter Two**

It took only 5 minutes to get to the movie theaters and it was packed! The line to even get a ticket was at least 20 minutes long at their slow human pace. This was going to be a real test for me. I could smell the humans and just imagine how good they would taste. Their warm blood flowing down my throat and quenching my thirst. Just one human wouldn't hurt anyone. And I could probably muffle her scream. I shifted and heard Bella shift away. She blushed for some odd reason and the blood flowed to her cheeks. It would kill Edward if I took her life…but she looks like she tastes so good. Venom started pooling in my mouth and I turned to hear Edward hissing at me. I could also feel how worried Alice was. Edward was now in the back seat in between Bella and I and was staring at me with a death glare.

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Your thoughts said other wise." Edward growled. I looked up at Alice, who was in the passengers' seat, and gave her an apologetic look.

"He meant no harm, Edward." Alice said.

"I don't care what he meant, his thoughts were so vivid! It was disgusting."

"Seriously Edward, its fine. Let's just go get our tickets now. We're going to be late!" Bella exclaimed. She was coming to my defense. Even her, a human could somehow grasp how hard this was for me.

We all finally got out of the car and started walking towards the movie theater. Edward had his arm wrapped protectively around Bella and I was holding Alice's hand. Alice stopped and turned towards me.

"Why don't you and Edward just wait out here while Bella and I go buy the tickets? There's no reason to be inside yet."

I thought about this for a minute and decided it was a pretty good idea. I gave her a kiss on the lips, making sure to stay as the southern gentleman that I was, and watched her dance into the theater. Edward and I sat down on a bench that was along the side of the building. We could still see the girls from where we sat so it was a pretty good place. Edward leaned back and shut his eyes. He was probably sick of listening to all the thoughts around him. Probably mostly mine. Why did I have to be so damn weak?

"Jasper, its fine. You're not weak. It was hard for all of us at first." Edward said without even opening his eyes.

"I know, I'm just disappointed. That's all."

I looked back into the theater and saw Alice and Bella still standing in line. It didn't even look like they moved at all. Alice turned and waved at me than giggled. I waved back with the biggest smile on my face. She turned back around and continued talking to Bella like before. A group of girls walked right in front of Edward and I and than stopped right in front of the window we were looking in to see Bella and Alice. The girls started chatting real loud and I could sense Edward starting to get nervous. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed that they smelled really good. One of the girls reached into her purse to get something but quickly took her hand back out when she got sliced by something. The air suddenly filled with the scent of blood and my eyes glazed over to red.


	3. The Monster Inside

**Chapter Three**

Before I could move, Edward was latched onto my shoulders. He had a death grip on me and I was fighting to get lose. That smell was stronger than ever before. I never realized how badly I wanted it. No one would notice if just this girl went missing. Oh, I needed her. Edward held onto me even stronger while I saw Alice running out of the theater, without Bella. She ran right in between the group of girls and said, "I think that guy over there is checking you out. You should totally go talk to him."

They all giggled than started walking towards the guy. As they walked away, Alice came into view. She kneeled down right in front of me and grabbed my face. I focused on her and only her while taking in big gulps of air. Edward didn't let go of my shoulders just yet. Right than, I wished that someone else had the power to send out emotions. Than they could calm me for once. Alice could tell I was zoning out so she shook my head and I re-focused on her.

"Are you okay now?" She asked, her voice deeply saturated with worry. I nodded and my eyes went back to butterscotch. But they were a darker shade than before, so my thirst wasn't completely gone. One more incident like this, and I don't think Edward **and **Alice could hold me back. I turned to Edward and thanked him through my thoughts. He just nodded than sat there holding the bridge of his nose. They were both deeply worried about me and what was going to happen. I sent out a wave of calm and they both looked at me.

"It's going to be fine guys. There's nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Edward nearly shouted. "There's really nothing to worry about? You almost attacked a girl in the front of a crowded movie theater and we have nothing to worry about?!"

I sent out another wave of calm but I just felt Edwards anger pierce right through it.

"Will you stop that?! I don't want to be calm right now! I have every right to be worried about you. So let's just hope we and everyone else survives through this one movie."

Alice looked at me with worry in her eyes. I felt like I had disappointed her. Couldn't I control myself for one night? One night out of all of eternity? I would have to try extra hard after this because I hated it when my Alice was worried about me.

"I think I'll wait out here with Jasper if you want to go inside with Bella, Edward."

"Fine but if you need help, just yell."

"I'll be fine. It's not going to happen again." Alice defended. Edward looked at us skeptically, shook his head, than went inside to greet Bella.

"He doesn't think I will make it through the night, does he?" I asked.

"I can't read minds but I think you're right." She said. She was gazing into my eyes at this point. The whole world around me just disappeared and it was just us two and this bench.

I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a huge passionate kiss because we were in public and I didn't want to embarrass her but it was filled with all the love I had for her. I felt the love and passion she had for me and smiled with her favorite crooked smile.

"So I guess you're not too disappointed in me?" I asked.

"What? Never. Jasper Whitlock, I was never and will never be disappointed in you. I know how hard you try and I love you for it." She looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"Well mister, you thought wrong. I will love you no matter what. There's no getting rid of me now." She said through her giggles.

"The thought never crossed my mind." I said as I leaned in to kiss her once more.


	4. The Fear

**Chapter Four**

Bella finally came out of the theater with our tickets. As she was walking back to us, I noticed just about every guy looking at her and checking her out. Good thing Edward was still inside buying popcorn because if he saw this, he would light up like a fuse. He hates it when other guys look at Bella or really even think about her. But I can't blame him. I absolutely hate it when guys look at Alice in 'that' way. She's my wife and only mine so all the other guys can just back off. We got up and met Bella half-way. She handed us our tickets than looked at me and I could feel fear coming off of her. Edward must have told her what had happened. Seriously, does he have to go telling everyone everything? Isn't it bad enough that he and Alice already know? Actually, I'm surprised Edward even sent her out here alone. He must really trust Alice.

Alice squeezed my hand after about a minute of our staring contest so I spoke.

"Uhhhh…I guess we should go find a seat and meet Edward. Let's go." Bella just nodded her head and went to walk next to Alice. They linked arms and walked that way all the way to Edward. Once we found Edward, we stopped and he just stared at me. I started talking to him, well more like yelling at him, through my thoughts.

_Seriously Edward! Did you have to tell her that I almost lost it? She's scared out of her wits now! It's not like I'm going to attack her or anything so why even place that fear in her? Well, good job for scaring your girlfriend._

He just stared at me in a strange way. A way I had never seen my brother stare at me or anyone in my family before. It was like he didn't trust me anymore. And he even looked angry at me! Why me?! I should be the one mad at him, and I am! He bent down and kissed Bella on the top of her head than grabbed her hand and started walking towards our theater number. This was going to be one long movie.


	5. Protector

**Chapter Five**

The movie was about two hours too long. I have no idea what it was even about. I just watched Alice the whole time. Edward and Bella kissed through most of it, no surprise there, but I didn't want to be ungentlemanly so I kept my hands, and my lips, to myself. When it was over, we all got up and started heading for the exit door. Bella and Alice ran ahead of Edward and I while we were walking to the car. There was a group of about 10 guys hanging around our car and Alice, being Alice, politely said excuse me than waited by the passengers' side door with Bella on the other side near the back door. The guys, who were clearly drunk, started getting closer and closer to Alice. One even put his hand on her. That set me off like a firework. I sprinted over there, grabbed the guy and shoved him up against the car by the collar.

"You think it's respectful to touch her like that?!"

"Uhhh....s-s-s-sorry. I wasn't going to do anything. I swear."

I pushed him further up against the car and heard his collarbone crack. I would have completely ripped him apart right there if Edward hadn't caught up and grabbed a hold of me. He yanked me off the guy. The guy stood up and stumbled forward running away with his friends.

"Jasper, its fine man. They weren't going to do anything." Edward said. I turned to him and glared. My eyes were pitch black, blacker than the night sky, and I let out a fierce growl from deep in my throat. Edward stumbled back and put his hands in the air, showing he meant no harm. I wasn't myself right now. My instincts had taken over. It was a part of me made to protect. I walked over to Alice and hugged her. We just stood there for a minute while Edward and Bella entered the car.

"It's okay Jasper. You heard Edward. Nothing was going to happen and he is the mind reader in the family."

"I don't care. I should have ripped that man apart. His friends are lucky I didn't go after them too." I whispered. I was afraid if I spoke in anything louder, my instincts would take over again and would run after that guy.  
"But that's not you, and I know that. So you're protective of me…that's okay. I love that about you. Just as long as it never gets too far. So thank you Jasper. I knew I could always count on you when I needed you most. You're always saving me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

I looked down at her and kissed her more passionately than ever before. I love this girl and I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck with her for all of eternity.


	6. The Fight That Changed Everything

**So heres Chapter 6. Tell me what you think about it in review. it starts getting better near the end. sorry if its confusing!**

**Chapter 6 **

After what seemed to be an hour, it was truly only a minute, Alice and I got into the car. I sat down next to Bella, nodded, gave a quick smile, than turned and watched as we started leaving the parking lot. Edward stared at me for awhile in his rearview mirror. I have a hunch, and it is that he still doesn't trust me. I guess Alice was saying something to him with her thoughts because he turned his head to her and gave a sad smile.

It was strange, being stuck in a car with 3 different emotions. Bella had fear coming off of her and a bit of anxiety. I must have really frightened her. Alice had love still emitting off of her with a touch of contentment. And Edward, boy was he really screwing with my emotions. His distrust felt like I was being punched in the stomach over and over again. I didn't think I'd ever see the day my own brother didn't trust me.

All of these emotions were starting to take a toll on me so I sent out a wave of calm. Even though the car ride home was only 5 minutes long, I felt it was necessary to keep me sane.

Alice turned and smiled at me. Bella shifted towards me and said thanks. Edward didn't say a word. Not a nod or a mumble, absolutely nothing. It was killing me.

We arrived back home and before we got to the house I called Edward over so we could talk.

_Let's go in the woods._ I thought. We started walking into the woods and when we were just out of sight, we stopped. I knew everyone in the house could still hear me, well, everyone but Bella, so I knew if something was to happen, they could come help.

After about a minute of just standing there and staring, I finally spoke up.

"Edward. Why don't you trust me anymore? It was one incident. I've had them before and you have never acted like this!"

"Jasper…god, you don't get it do you? Its not that you almost killed someone, it's that the one girl I love was there and I knew if you started going, you weren't going to stop…for anyone."

"You think I have that little of self control? Seriously?" I was starting to get angry now. Not once, even the first month I had become a 'vegetarian', was I believed in so little. But I wasn't done yet, oh no, my anger was just starting to rise. "Just because I can't go to school like you guys? Is that why you look down on me? Or is it because I may not be as stable as you guys? None of that means I'm constantly on a rampage for human blood!" I was starting to get really angry now, and I was itching for a fight.

"Chill out, Jasper. I know you're still new to this but maybe it was all a mistake!" Edward yelled at me.

"A mistake? What was? Letting me into this family? Putting time into me to help me fix my past?" I was hot now, just about to tip the scale on the anger meter.

"It was all a fucking mistake. Why would Carlisle even think you had a chance?! Sure Alice does. She wasn't a monster before she came to us and she isn't a monster now. You're never going to change." Edward was now boring holes into me with his eyes. His eyes always had their own power to them and they always got their message across. I glared at him and stepped forward. We were nose to nose, our cold breath was hitting each others faces and neither of us was going to step down. That last line was what got to me. I knew it was going to be hard to change but I always thought I would be able to and I always had someone to help me along the way. But Edward didn't believe in me. He thought I would never change and possibly couldn't ever change.

"I was a monster before and I can still be a monster now." I growled in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

"You don't scare me. I know what you were. I've heard it in everyone's thoughts. All about poor, little Jasper and his horrible past. Well you know what, fuck you. I don't care and I never will. You are worthless to me and this family."

With that, I lunged at Edward and grabbed him by the neck. Out of everything he could do, he laughed. It was a real genuine laugh. Not a scared, I-think-I'm-going-to-die type of laugh, but a true, full on laugh. Had he lost it? At any minute I could rip off his head, and he was laughing at me? I stared at him with confusion. He stopped in mid-laugh and threw me against a tree.

"You want to fight. Game on."

I grabbed the tree he had just thrown me on and threw it at him while he picked up a boulder and narrowly missed my head. I lunged at him, grabbing his arm and almost ripping it off when he whipped around and kicked me, hard, right in the gut. Out of nowhere, Emmett flew at Edward and pinned him to the ground while Carlisle grabbed my shoulders. I knew they could hear the fight but it had only lasted a split second so their reactions were just on time.

We had never, not once, had a family fight like this. Usually we would throw a few trees at each other or just plain out yell but tonight was personal. He attacked me in more ways than one. I didn't even realize I was walking back to the house when I heard Emmett and Edward speaking.

"Seriously, Edward. What got into you two?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know but I may have screwed it up for us. Big time. I really do love Jasper but I don't think we're ever going to be the same." Edward actually sounded sort of sad. Like he was regretting what he had done, possibly over reacting?

Carlisle snapped his fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention back.

"Where's your head at, son?"

"I…I'm not really sure." I managed to get out while I slowly lifted my eyes from off the ground.

When my eyes had finally reached Carlisle's, he actually took a step back. I looked at him in confusion and he said, "Your eyes. They look like a black hole. There's no end and barely a beginning."

I looked back down when I realized something. I had turned into the monster I once was.


	7. Black Holes

**hey guys! so ive been hauling ass to get these done. ill try to get chapter 8 up tomorrow but im really busy at the moment, with exams and behind the wheel and all that jazz. oh! and please please review! they make my day :D but heres chapter 7! enjoy (:**

**Chapter 7**

When I was a killing machine, my eyes would be lifeless. I had no soul back then. I was programmed to kill all I saw. I was like a robot and my leader held the controller. My eyes stayed like that even after a year of moving in with the Cullens. Once they changed, I knew I was changed.

But now, the past had come back to haunt me. I was sucked into that horrible way of life I used to know. I didn't want to be the monster I once was. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even Edward, who at this very moment, I truly hated. My own brother…

Once Carlisle stepped back, I looked back at the ground, ashamed of myself. I didn't want to be this way, everyone always stepping in fear around me. I could feel it off of him, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm not afraid Jasper, just worried." That's the first thing he said after I looked back at the ground. I lifted my head, with the hope of his words being true, but he shuddered when my black holes met his butterscotch eyes.

In about a minute, we were back in the house. Bella was still there, sitting on the couch with Esme. Edward was still outside talking with Emmett. Alice was off with Rosalie quickly hunting because they knew it was going to be a long night.

I watched Bella as I walked through the room. I felt like a prisoner in my own house. I wanted her so bad but couldn't have her.

_Wait a minute. _I thought. _Where did __that__ come from? _

Then it hit me. With the eyes comes the soul, or lack there off. My throat started tightening up and a low growl grew in my throat. She looked terrified and all there was to protect her was poor little Esme. She was no fight for me.

_Stop it Jasper. This is not you! This is your family._ The old me was shouting, screaming for dear life. I knew this wasn't me. I knew that demon had taken over but I wanted her blood so bad. Her smell was tantalizing and her heart rate went up when I turned and looked at her again. Oh, that blood was calling for me.

But what would this do to Edward? Hell, I didn't care about him. He doesn't care about me so what's the point. Carlisle noticed my locked stare on Bella and kicked me in the leg. I turned and hissed at him.

My instincts were protecting me now. This wasn't Carlisle. This was another vampire coming to take my prey away. He wants her just as much as I do. This should be fun, a fight before the meal! Delightful.

"Jasper! Jasper!" How did this enemy know my name? The haze disappeared from my eyes and I saw Carlisle standing there.

How strange that Carlisle took the place of my enemy. I guess even though I am turning back into a monster, I still know who my family is. And who loves me.

I turned to the door and saw Edward coming in. He was staring at the floor but he did glance up at me. His eyes hit mine and I felt the urge to fight. This is the person who brought all the bad out in me.

Edward must have read my thoughts because he raised his hands in the air and said, "Truce. I don't want to fight anymore. You are my brother and always will be. I'm sorry for what I have done to you."

Was he seriously apologizing? This was the weirdest thing ever! Why would he be apologizing?

I didn't believe him though. I had trusted in many in the past, and they all were lying. He probably just realized I could hurt him now that I was in the right frame of mind.

I shook, my head, coming back to reality when I remembered Bella. This all started because of her. Well…sort of. It wasn't her fault she was born a fragile human and just happened to fall in love with a vampire who has a psycho brother. I smiled. It was always fun making fun of myself in my thoughts.

Everyone was staring at me now. Edward, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Bella; I could feel their stares, trying to understand what was going on.

Rosalie and Alice walked in the door and stopped. Right in the middle of the doorway. It was quite an odd thing to do even with all the tension in the room.

Alice took one look at me, walked over to Edward and slapped him across the face. I don't think I had even been prouder. I smiled a wide grin and she walked over to me, her mouth in a frown.

"What's wrong love?" I asked. I think even as a monster, I could still find it in me to love her.

"Your eyes. They're back to the way when I first met you. Oh Jasper!" I had never seen her look so upset. If she were able to, she would be sobbing right now. I sent out a wave of calm for her but it hit everyone. I don't think they have ever been more grateful than right now for my gift. Alice fell into my arms and I held onto her like she was the last thing I had. I looked down at her and smiled her favorite crooked smile. I let her know I wasn't completely lost in this cruel world. I was still the Jasper she married and loved deep inside. And right now, I was willing to do anything to get back to that man.


	8. Emmett

**hey guys! sorry this is so short but i thought a chapter was better than none so enjoy! reviews are appreciated so please and thank you (:**

**Chapter 8**

A day had passed since I had become my old self again and nothing changed. Every sound, I went down into a crouch. Every person, I let out a growl. Even if I didn't mean it, this part of me was out of control. I even growled at Alice, and that broke me down.

I love Alice with all I have left in me and I hate to see her sad. Every time I growl at her, she simply stands there and stares. The sad thing is, I can always feel the fear coming off her. It's always intertwined with love but the fear is there none the less.

Edward had not returned to the house after he came by to pick up Bella. My guess is he went to drop her off and is now still at her house without Chief Swan knowing.

I've been locked up in my room since yesterday. The blinds are down. The lights are off. It's dark in here and I like it like that. And it's silent, which makes it even better. The only things you can hear are the wind and the birds outside.

I hear someone walking up the stairs. It's a heavy-footed walk. Possibly Emmett? Or maybe even Edward is back?

This mystery person knocks on the door. Even though I heard them walking up the stairs and approaching the door, I still growl. I hate this part. It's my own family and I have this weird urge to protect myself. I mean, once they're in here and I re-focus, I'm fine but I am quite horribly scary for the first few minutes.

Whoever this is ignores my warnings and enters anyways. I let out a hiss and my growl increases as I crouch down to the ground. Emmett turns around, closes the door and turns the light on.

"Just because you're all monster like, doesn't mean you can't have the light on." With that he let's out a chuckle and it warms the whole room. I stand up from my crouch and approach cautiously. Emmett is watching me very carefully. He stands there completely still. Eventually, I reach where he is standing and we go sit on my bed.

"So…how have you been?" He asks.

"Well…I guess I'm fine." I say point-blank.

"Ummm…So when are you going to come out of here?" He sounds kind of sad when he asks this. It's only been a day but I think he misses me. He and I always got along well.

"When I can trust myself again." I sound so monotone and scare myself.

"It's only us, dude. And we trust you. So come on down sometime today. We all miss you." It's strange. Hearing Emmett talk about his feelings, even if he says it as we, it's still strange. He's not one to let his feelings out. He has a wall built around his heart and I've just begun to knock it down.

I sit there in silence and he took that as his hint to leave. As he got up, I reach out for him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'll come down with you." I think I may have possibly made his day. He has a grin on his face like no other and nodded.

I hated feeling so weak. Like I needed someone else there just to help me incase I lost it. I hated feeling weak when I had a bunch more self control, and I hate feeling weak now.

As we were walking down the stairs, I start regretting my decision. I really don't think I am ready for this. What if I lose it? I could just maul them all like a tiger on the loss in the zoo. I stop on the stairs and Emmett does the same while turning around. I can feel the trust coming off of him and I feel the encouragement he has for me. A faint smile brushes my lips and I walk forward.


	9. Surprises, Love and Forgiveness

**Chapter 9**

Once I reached the very bottom of the stairs, I took into account all of the eyes that were on me. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle had their eyes glued to me. Even Edward was watching me. I could feel the tension in the air.

Emmett turned to me and must have felt my apprehension, because he simply smiled at me. There is nothing like a big Emmett smile to make you smile.

A smile graced my lips, even though I was scared to death. Alice came up to me and I took a step back.

_Maybe this isn't actually Alice. _I thought._ Maybe it's an imposter just waiting to get closer to me so she can kill me._

What the hell was wrong with me? This was my wife and the look of hurt in her eyes was killing me. I quickly, but cautiously, stepped back to where I was and embraced her. I could feel her ease up a bit while everyone else just got more and more worried.

I loosened up my hold on her and kissed her. It felt like I hadn't kissed her in years. I ran my hand up her back as she slid her fingers through my hair. I could have taken her down right there but I heard a cough behind us.

I stopped kissing her and looked behind Alice. Rosalie was sitting there, pretty mad looking, and coughed again.

I let go of Alice but she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch with her. We sat down right next to Carlisle and I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"So I guess you're doing better today?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I stated while looking at Alice.

"I'm glad you've decided you still have a soul." Esme kindly said.

"Me too." Rosalie said. She and I never really got along because well…she's Rosalie. I don't even know how Emmett is married to her. But I would appreciate her kindness while it lasted.

"Thank you." I simply said to Esme and Rosalie. All that was left was Edward. I didn't want to hear what he had to say and I have a bad feeling, that if I do, I will kill him. He is the one who made me like this and I hate him for that.

I felt Alice lean into me, breaking my locked gaze on Edward. She must have felt the hatred going between us. She, without a power like mine, could feel the hate.

Edward was looking down the whole time. Once Esme and Rosalie were saying they were happy I was down here, his eyes became very interested on the floor. I don't blame him. He is plainly a coward.

With that last thought, his eyes shot up and locked with mine. I let out a snarl that came from deep in my throat. Emmett quickly ran to me while Carlisle grabbed my arm. What I would do right now if I got my hands on him.

"I give up!" Edward shouted. "I try to…I just want…Jasper, its simple. I'm sorry, okay? I…I didn't mean to make you this way and I would do anything to get you back. You are my brother and you belong in this family. No matter how hard we have to fight to get that monster out of you, we will." His voice was merely a whisper now. I was so focused on his words that I didn't even notice Emmett step aside or Carlisle let go of my arm. I just sat there, completely dumbfounded. My feelings were so mixed up. On one hand, I wanted to murder this 'thing'. On the other, I felt sorry for him. He is my brother, always will be and always has, and nothing can change that.

I had to find out why he said the things he did. I understand why he was mad that I had almost lost it with Bella there. But why say that I didn't belong, that I was useless.

"It's because my powers are faltering. I was so upset about that, that I didn't even realize half the things I had said till they were already out of my mouth. I didn't mean any of it. You are worth all of our time and I do believe you are going to change one day." Edward said, oblivious to the gasps that were heard around us.

So this fight, it wasn't really about me? I just happened to be in the line of fire when all of his frustration came out. I would have probably lashed out like that eventually if my powers were on the edge. It must be difficult for him.

"It is. More than anything. I don't know why they are like this. Maybe it's because I am falling in love with a human. It's against our nature and my brain must be running on overload. But Jasper, I promise you, I didn't mean any of it. I truly am sorry." He sounded so broken. Like he was lost in this world and just needed some hope.

"I forgive you." There isn't much else I could have said. It was true, deep down, I do forgive him. Sure, it will be rocky for awhile but soon enough, we will be back to our regular selves.

"But…after all I did to you, after all I said. It shouldn't be forgiven. I have changed you in the most horrible of ways."

"But I do forgive you." The emotions in the room were everywhere. Emmett was confused. Rosalie was thankful. Esme was beaming with joy. Carlisle was proud. Alice was full of love. And Edward, well…he was content. His emotions felt a lot lighter, as if a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. It was much easier to be around him now.

I heard Alice gasp and I quickly turned my whole body to her.

"What is it?! What happened?" I was panicking now. I have absolutely no idea why but I was worried sick.

"Your eyes, they're back." My panic flushed away as I gazed at her. "Your beautiful butterscotch eyes are back." She was almost bouncing with joy as she held my face. I leaned in and kissed her with so much passion. I felt her giggle against my lips and I leaned away, with a goofy grin on my face.

I had never known it possible to be this much in love. All the worries were just thrown out the window. All the other questions, like how had I possibly changed so fast and what did this all mean for Edward, were gone. It was just Alice and I in this world.

Rosalie faked cough once again.

"ROSE!" Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett shouted.

"What? These two lovebirds need to go get a room or something."

And that's exactly what we did.


End file.
